fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cook, Lie, And Sinker
This is the thirteenth Total Drama Valley episode by Brekclub85. Summary ---- 1 night later, 9 of the remaining players were sleeping in their cabins, except for Littlefoot and Ali, who had gathered around the bonfire and lit it. “The weather’s perfect here,” Ali smiled. “You’re right there,” Littlefoot grinned back. Ali had something she wanted to say, and now was the perfect opportunity to say it. “Littlefoot…I really like you a lot,” she finally admitted. Littlefoot looked surprised, but only mildly. “And…I guess I like you too Ali,” the longneck smiled back. Then….it finally happened. The two longnecks kissed. Directly on their mouths. “Whoa…” they both muttered after it was done, but they shared a smile. Meanwhile, someone was watching from the bushes. It was Ducky. CC Ducky: Cera told me to stay up and watch Littlefoot and Ali. I guess she’s just curious, I think, I think. Ducky quickly ran back to the Fighting Flatteeth girls’ cabin. “You hear something?” Ali asked. “Probably just the wind,” Littlefoot suggested. THE NEXT MORNING……. The Bight Circle came up in the sky. The 11 remaining players were eating breakfast in the Mess Hall. “Me don’t think this stuff tastes as bad as before,” Petrie commented. “Really? I think it’s as awful as usual,” Shorty replied. Just then, Chris walked into the Mess Hall. “Morning dudes, this is the beginning of the halfway point. Congrats on making it this far.” Everyone looked at everyone else with a “congrats” look. Chris kept talking. “This will be your final challenge before the two teams merge into one.” Cera let out a laugh, “Come on, it’s 7 Vs. 4, they couldn’t possibly win! CC Shorty: Ok, there’s only 4 including myself left on the Super Sharpteeth, but we’re the 4 tough ones! “Before I explain your next challenge, let me introduce yet another past TDI camper: Gwen!” A teenage human girl walked into the Mess Hall. “I thought you were kidding…” she said in surprised awe. She had aqua blue and black hair, and her skin seemed unusually “dusty” compared to most humans. “Hello Gwen,” Ali smiled. “OK, this IS a joke right?” Gwen asked Chris. “Did I fall sleep or something and you put some small actors in dinosaur costumes. “Nope, 100 % real sister,” Chris laughed in reply. “Speaking of food dudes,” Chris began, “Your next challenge involves food. Here’s the challenge: Each of you must prepare a meal for me, and I’ll rate it on how much I liked it. You can get ingredients from the forest nearby,, where there’s some fruit vegetables…and the occasional herbivore or too.” Some of the leafeaters gulped, but they understood the challenge. “And there’s a little added twist this time,” Chris laughed. “What is it?” Rita asked. Chris then held up a treestar that was golden colored. All the players ooed. “This is a special prize…for the losing team, that is,” he chuckled. “What does that mean?” Cera asked. “Well, which ever player on the losing team makes the highest-scoring meal, this golden treestar will give them….individual invincibility!” Everyone looked surprised. CC Cera: Just what I need…. (Chuckles evilly…) Gwen looked at the team. “I guess I’ll assist them,” she said, motioning towards Chomper, Tippy, Cera, Rita, Littlefoot, Ducky, and Ali. “Oh great, now it’s 4 on 8!” Rory muttered. Ruby tried to be positive. “Don’t be depressed guys, the contest hasn’t even started yet!” she encouraged. “You have point,” Petrie smiled. Chef then came out to explain how to cook certain dishes. CC Littlefoot: All the humans we’ve met so far are nice, but….Chef’s kinda crazy. After a time-saving montage of Chef telling the dinos how cooking works, Chris came in front of everyone. “OK everybody…you can go when I say….GO!” Everyone stood still. “Uh dudes, that was the signal.” “Oh….” Everyone replied. Then quickly rushed off. Outside the mess hall, Rory, Shorty, Petrie, and Ruby were strategizing what to make. “Me think Chris would like the water-colored berries, (Blueberries) “ Petrie said. “I’m sure there will be things you can hunt down Rory,” Shorty said. Suddenly, Rory remembered something. “Wait here,” he said, and ran back to the cabins. CC Rory: I can’t believe I had forgotten about it. Rory came back from the cabins holding a key. “It’s the key to the Sharptooth Food fridge I won a couple episodes ago,” he explained. “Great idea,” smiled Ruby, though still a little uneasy because it was, after all, other dinos as food they were talking about, but everyone had gotten mostly used to it by now. “We’ll head into the forest,” Shorty said, running off followed by Ruby and Petrie soon flew after. Meanwhile, Gwen was walking with Ali, Littlefoot, Chomper, and Rita. “This place is pretty peaceful,” she commented, even though she personally thought the prehistoric times smelled funny. “Yeah, it’s very nice here,” Ali replied. “Except for the stupid Total Drama part,” Gwen concluded. The human and 4 dinosaurs shared a laugh. Suddenly, Chomper saw a teenage swimmer in the distance. “I’ll get it,” he whispered to his friends. He started to run forward…but he suddenly stopped for some reason…and he didn’t stop by himself. CC Chomper: What happened next was scary, I remember it happening before to me. Chomper was sinking in quicksand! CC Chris: Yeah, that was my idea. What? This episode lacked action. Meanwhile, Cera, Ducky, and Tippy were walking in another direction. “Could Cera help Tippy get these sweet bubbles down?” Tippy asked. Cera just walked away, and Tippy grunted angrily. Cera called Ducky to behind a big tree. “Alliance meeting,” she explained. “If we want to win, we need to break Littlefoot and Ali up.” Ducky looked unsure. “What does that mean?” she asked. Cera thought for a moment. “It just means…we’ll make them get mad at each other for a little bit, but they’ll be happy later, it’s just a little joke.” CC Ducky: Cera hasn’t lied to me before, she hasn’t, she hasn’t…..I just hope no one gets hurt. “Chomper!” Littlefoot yelled, jumping to save his friend…but getting stuck in the mud himself! Meanwhile, Ruby, Petrie, and Shorty were helping each other collect leaves and berries. “It easy,” smiled Petrie. Shorty was trying to use his head to knock down some plants hanging from a branch. “I’ll get that, that is what I’ll get,” Ruby said, and began scaling the tree. Sure there were only 4 members of the Super Sharpteeth left, but they got along just fine. Back at the sinkhole, Gwen had thought of a plan. “Here, you two help me with this!” she yelled to Ali and Rita. She had grabbed a big vine off of a tree. “Chomper, Littlefoot, grab on!” Ali shouted. The longneck and sharptooth quickly held onto the vine. “Now, pull!” instructed Gwen. All 3 girls struggled for about a minute, but were eventually able to pull Chomper and Littlefoot free. “Thanks…Ali,” Littlefoot panted, then he gave her a kiss. Gwen let out a tiny smile, she was still a goth, and Chomper and Rita awed. CC Gwen: Those two brontos remind me of myself….and someone I know from 08’. Chomper more carefully caught the swimmer this time. “Let’s head back to the Mess Hall,” suggested Rita. “Yeah, you probably have everything you need,” Gwen sighed. The place WAS peaceful, but boring. Meanwhile, Tippy, Cera, Ducky, Shorty, Petrie, and Ruby had found pretty much everything they needed. “You guys are going down! 4 losses in a row,” Cera taunted. “We’ll see,” Ruby smugly grinned back. Chris came out. “I see you dudes found all the…..supplies you’ll need,” he said. “Now for the next portion of the challenge: You have one hour to prepare me dishes with whatever you’ve obtained. You can each work individually or in small within-team groups, but only one player on the losing team can receive the Golden Treestar of invincibility.” CC Cera: Better handle this part on my own. If we lose, I couldn’t risk Ducky getting that prize. Rory had brought a threehorn carcass out of the Sharptooth Food fridge. “Me…no think Chris could eat all of that Rory,” said Petrie. “I know,” Rory replied, “I’ll just rip off the tail.” Cera looked grossed out as Rory proceeded to do this, but it made Ali and Tippy smile seeing her disgusted. “Let’s work together Ali,” Littlefoot smiled. Ali nodded. Chomper and Rita would also work as a group. Meanwhile, the Super Sharpteeth were planning what to make. “Something that’s mainly treestars,” Shorty suggested, “No…something with more sweet bubbles,” commented Ruby. “You both wrong…me think something with berries would be good,” Petrie concluded. As Rory was flattening out the threehorn tail, he got an idea. “Why don’t you just combine all your ideas,” he suggested. The 3 brightened up. “Good idea Rory,,” Ruby smiled, “That could work.” CC Rory: Yeah, I bet you in the Great Valley don’t think sharpteeth are stupid anymore, do ya? Back at the Fighting Flatteeth’s cooking places, Cera was about to put her plan into action. While making a nice sweet bubble mixture, she told Ducky to do something for her. “Tell Littlefoot to meet me outside the mess hall,” she instructed. “Got it,” replied Ducky, still not completely sure what was going on. She ran over to Littlefoot. “What is it Ducky?” Littlefoot asked the swimmer. “Cera says she has something to tell you, she does, she does.” “Ok,” replied Littlefoot. Since he didn’t hang in the FF girls’ cabin, Littlefoot did not know what Cera was like. “She’s outside the mess hall,” Ducky said. Chomper and Rita were using the oven (Which Chef explained how to use) on the swimmer corpse, and Ali was using the blender on the berries she and Littlefoot had got. CC Ali: How come humans can’t do this these themselves, they need these things called “Muh-cheens.” What they didn’t know, was that Cera was taking a big risk in her plan. When Chef explained the right temperature the swimmer’s body should be cooked, Cera secretly set the oven to cook at a MUCH higher temperature, as well as secretly setting the blender to completely destroy the berries, but Ali didn’t realize this. Later, Littlefoot came outside, and Cera was looking extremely nervous, although she was only acting. “What’s wrong Cera?” Littlefoot asked nervous. “Littlefoot….I need to tell you something about Ali,” Cera said nervous. “What?” Littlefoot asked confused. “Well… 2 nights ago, me and the rest of the girls were talking about the contest in our cabin….and Ali…..well, she said…” Littlefoot didn’t know what to think. “What did she say?” “She said….that she is just being nice to you so you won’t vote her off and so she can stay in the game.” Littlefoot looked shocked. “No way!” he yelled. “Ducky will confirm it,” Cera continued. “Just….don’t tell her I said this to you.” “Ok…” Littlefoot nodded sadly, and walked back. Cera started laughing evilly. CC Cera: I’m so in control of this game. Tippy and Ducky were having trouble with their dishes, while meanwhile the Super Sharpteeth team was doing a good job with their food. “We’re so gonna win,” Shorty bragged to the Fighting Flatteeth. And he just might be right, too. “What’s going on Littlefoot?” Ali smiled. Littlefoot frowned. “Don’t talk to me,” Littlefoot muttered angrily. “Geez, what’s your problem?” Gwen asked. “I don’t want to talk about it,” Littlefoot replied. Ali looked sad. “Littlefoot….what’s going on?” “You’ve used me..” Littlefoot said. “What?!” Ali asked confused. Chris came into the kitchen. “5 minutes until feeding time dudes,” he instructed. “We should take it out of the cooker now,” Chomper smiled to Rita. But when they took it out….the swimmer corpse was on fire! “Oh no,” Rita panicked. “It could get burnt, let’s take it out quick!” But when they grabbed it, it burned the two sharpteeth’s hands slightly! “Ow!” they yelled, tossing it aside, accidentally landing on Tippy and Ducky’s dishes. “Tippy’s food is on fire!” Tippy panicked. Chef came over with a fire extinguisher, but it was too late to save the 3 meals. But Ali and Gwen were focusing on Littlefoot’s sudden rudeness. “I don’t get it,” Ali said, slightly sad. “Why’s he being so mean?” “Take it from me, guys can be jerks sometimes,” Gwen said, remembering an incident she had back on TDI with Trent. (BTW, the blender also malfunctioned and ruined the longneck’s dish.) Cera’s dish was the only still in good shaped one of the FF team, just as she planned. Chris came out to judge. “Ok dudes…chow time for me!” He tried Rory’s dish of tenderized threehorn tail first. “Not bad…can see why you eat these, I give it good marks.” “All right!” cheered Rory, giving Ruby and Petrie hi-5s. He then tried the dish that was the combined efforts of those 3. “This….is…phenomenal dudes!” he said. CC Chris: When I head back to the future, I’m stealing the idea for that dish and selling it in markets, that’s what I’ll do. Heh-heh. Then he looked over at the Fighting Flatteeth’s cooking area. “Dudes…this is lame.” He went around trying the dishes. As Cera predicted, her’s was the only one Chris liked. “Looks like the Super Sharpteeth win this challenge!” “YES!” Shorty laughed, jumping up and down in triumph. “And Cera, having the only somewhat decent meal on the Fighting Flatteeth team, wins individual invincibility!” Cera smirked, while Ali and Tippy looked furious at her. “Now Fighting Flatteeth…you have to decide who to vote off…besides Cera.” Tippy, Chomper, Ali, and Rita were gathered outside the Mess Hall, discussing the situation. “Well, Chomper did mess up our food,” Tippy said angrily. “That wasn’t me!” Chomper replied, “I think Cera did something.” Tippy then noticed Ali looked sad. “What’s going on Ali?” she asked, concerned for her friend. “Well you see….what happened was….” CC Tippy: Tippy can’t believe Littlefoot would act like that! Littlefoot is so gone. CC Chomper: Littlefoot, how could you be mean to Ali like that? CC Rita: I thought you were nicer than that! CC Cera: Now I’ve got everyone’s attention off of me, I can so run this game now. THE BONFIRE CEREMONY….. Chris came out, holding a plate of 5 sweet bubbles. “You’ve all cast your votes and made your decision. If I do not call your name, you must immediately proceed to the Tunnel of Shame, and you can never ever come back.” The team exchanged angry glances at Cera and Littlefoot, but he didn’t notice them. Chris picked up the sweet bubbles. “Ducky, Chomper, Rita, Tippy, Ali, here you go,” he smiled, throwing all of them at once. Littlefoot suddenly went wide-eyed. It was over, just like that? He looked at his friends confused. “But why would you want me off the team?” he asked, not realizing he fell for Cera’s scheme. “Because Littlefoot was mean to Ali earlier,” Tippy replied. “But…I thought she only was nice to me so I wouldn’t vote her off. Now Ali looked confused. “I never said that!” she yelled, “Who said that to you?” “Cera,” Littlefoot replied, starting to realize something was wrong. Cera only let out an evil grin. “She tricked you Littlefoot,” Ali said. “What?!” Littlefoot yelled. “I’m sorry,” Cera said, but you could tell sarcasm in her voice. Tippy, Chomper, and Rita looked at Littlefoot. They had made a big mistake. “Littlefoot….we’re sorry,” Chomper apologized. Littlefoot looked at his true friends. “It’s ok Chomper,” Littlefoot smiled back. “And I’m sorry to,” he concluded, looking towards Ali, letting out a smile. The two longnecks went in for a kiss….when Chris interrupted them. “Littlefoot….Tunnel of Shame time bro,” he commented. “Ok,” sighed Littlefoot, and the longneck proceeded to walk down the Tunnel. “Goodbye bro,” Shorty said from the Super Sharpteeth cabins. “See you around Shorty,” Littlefoot called. Ducky, Chomper, Ruby, Petrie, Rory, Tippy, Rita, and Ali all waved goodbye. LATER THAT NIGHT…….. In the Super Sharpteeth boys’ cabin, Shorty, Rory, and Petrie were sleeping peacefully. In the SS girls’ cabin, Ruby was having a good night’s sleep. In the FF boys’ cabin, Chomper was also having a good sleep story. However, in the FF girls’ cabin, Ali, Tippy and Cera were up all night being angry at each other. They were so loud…. CC Ducky and Rita: Zzzzzzzzzzzz. (They went into the Confession Cam just to get some sleep.) Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:TDV Episodes